Decoração
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Em geral, os cavaleiros não gostavam do trabalho de ser sentinelas no salão do mestre, por ser monótono e cansativo. Sísifo não se importava de realizar aquela tarefa.


**Decoração**

* * *

_NOTAS: História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

Shion cuidaria da segurança dela até o amanhecer. Então trocaria comigo. Despertei um pouco antes, tomei o café da manhã e dirigi-me para o templo de Athena. Ele estava parado à porta no lado de fora, cumprindo seu trabalho normalmente. Cumprimentei-o e conversamos um pouco em voz baixa para não atrapalhar o descanso da deusa. Ele me contou sobre uma briga que tivera com Dohko, e só estava esperando a troca de turnos para ir conversar com ele e fazer as pazes. Falamos um pouco sobre o motivo da discussão que, como sempre, era trivial. A amizade deles era mais sólida que uma armadura de ouro, e não seria quebrada por qualquer coisa.

Assumi o posto. Athena-sama ainda devia estar descansando. Nos planos daquele dia, ela devia resolver assuntos internos do Santuário, junto com o mestre. Era um trabalho monótono, mas necessário. Os outros cavaleiros preferiam ficar com o turno da noite, pois assim podiam conversar com os soldados e os servos que passavam do lado de fora e sentar por mais tempo. Quando acompanhavam a deusa em suas tarefas diárias, precisavam ficar em silêncio e a maior parte do tempo de pé. Por isso eu disse ao mestre que, enquanto estivesse no Santuário, cobriria sempre parte do turno diário. Eu me entregava de coração àquela tarefa.

A serva que diariamente vinha organizar o dia de Athena-sama apareceu e cumprimentou-me com um sorriso, balançando a cabeça de leve. Devolvi o gesto e dei-lhe passagem. Logo comecei a ouvir alguns ruídos matutinos: cortinas se abrindo, vozes femininas, água escorrendo. Quando eu ouvia aquela sucessão de sons, me sentia tranquilo: tudo estava normal, e isso era bom.

Athena-sama saiu do quarto depois de um tempo e sorriu.

"Bom dia, Sísifo."

"Bom dia, Athena-sama. Espero que tenha descansado bem."

"Eu descansei sim! Obrigada."

Ela seguiu para o salão do mestre, que acordava bem mais cedo e já a esperava para o relatório da noite. Independente do dia, eles sempre ouviam o que estava acontecendo no Santuário. Segui o grupo em silêncio, ouvindo as conversas de sempre. Comentavam sobre o tempo e as atividades do dia. De vez em quando fofocavam sobre alguém, sempre com respeito.

Na noite anterior, nada de errado aconteceu. Athena-sama pareceu bastante interessada no fato de uma cachorra ter aparecido na fronteira e de ter dado à luz exatamente na frente dos soldados. Era algo irrelevante para a segurança, mas o relatório matutino sempre vinha muito detalhado. Depois de ela pedir que a família de cachorrinhos fosse bem tratada, o mestre solicitou a presença de um grupo de conselheiros para discutir problemas relacionados à gestão interna do Santuário.

Os conselheiros eram chatos. Um bando de homens mais conservadores do que eu, defensores de um tradicionalismo desnecessário ao Santuário. Era por causa deles que a lei dos desertores estava longe de ser revista. O mestre dizia que eles eram necessários, por isso eu não dizia nada. Era verdade que, muitas vezes, davam bons conselhos. Ainda bem que, quando o assunto era militar, eles nem apareciam no salão.

O tema daquele dia era o fornecimento de comida. O Santuário mantinha acordos comerciais com as vilas em torno: segurança em troca de um imposto que ia de acordo com a nossa necessidade. O problema era que estávamos crescendo e precisávamos de mais mantimentos. O mestre, Athena-sama e os conselheiros gastaram mais de duas horas para criar uma nova proposta com as vilas. Fiquei ouvindo os detalhes do acordo, sem interromper nada. Confesso que tive vontade, mas estava ali apenas como sentinela.

Ao final da reunião, o mestre Sage decidiu fazer uma pequena pausa. Todos estavam exaustos, por isso foram descansar num recinto lateral, onde tomavam um pequeno lanche. Fiquei no lado de fora, perto da porta. Permiti que os servos encarregados passassem. Um soldado apareceu querendo falar com o mestre. Pedi que aguardasse.

Depois do intervalo, o soldado trouxe uma reclamação dos outros de sua categoria, que queriam menos horas de treino físico por causa do calor atípico. Com relatórios de curandeiros, o mestre e a deusa aceitaram a reclamação e autorizaram uma mudança de horas por um mês. Em compensação, aumentaram o tempo de instrução teórica. O soldado saiu um tanto decepcionado. Algo me dizia que eles queriam aquele tempo para descanso.

Mais uma reunião sobre o acordo do Santuário com as vilas. O mestre chegou a uma proposta de oferecer serviços pagos à população regional, na área da educação e da saúde, sem que fosse necessário o vínculo com o Santuário. Os conselheiros acharam a ideia problemática, pois muitas pessoas se uniam ao Santuário atrás dos serviços exclusivos a servos. Se eles fossem abertos, essas pessoas não viriam mais. O mestre argumentou que os verdadeiros servos tinham de fazer o trabalho não pela recompensa, mas pela crença na deusa.

A discussão levou o resto da manhã. Athena-sama deu sua palavra final, aceitando a proposta. A cada dia, ela ficava mais e mais decidida. Eu me descobri sorrindo para o seu amadurecimento, e um conselheiro me encarou de maneira reprovadora. Voltei para o semblante inexpressivo de guarda. Eu combinava bem com a parede e os pilares: era tão imóvel quanto.

Normalmente, Athena-sama almoçava na companhia do mestre, enquanto conversavam sobre vários assuntos. Esse era o único momento em que ele tentava falar sobre coisas que lhe agradavam. Comentaram sobre a cadela e os filhotes, que estavam sendo cuidados por um grupo de soldados que lidava com animais. Os cães eram treinados para auxiliar a vigilância das fronteiras. Conseguiam captar a presença de invasores antes dos próprios soldados.

Dohko veio me substituir para o almoço. Ele comentou sobre a briga que tivera com Shion e disse que agora estava tudo bem entre eles. Bom saber que eles continuavam os melhores amigos. Eu me lembrava deles quando ainda eram candidatos a cavaleiros. Mesmo se encontrando esporadicamente, bastava estarem juntos para criarem pequenas encrencas pelo Santuário. E mesmo tendo de dar-lhes broncas, eu sempre achava engraçado. Até mesmo na hora de serem punidos, eram unidos.

Meus servos, como sempre, estavam prontos. Não queria deixar o posto por muito tempo, pois Dohko tinha outros afazeres. Almocei sem perder tempo nem correr. Ter uma boa saúde era imprescindível para um cavaleiro. Descansei por algum tempo e retornei. Dohko disse que eu podia tirar folgas maiores.

Agora três chefes de vila estavam presentes, acompanhados de cavaleiros de prata para a segurança da deusa. Eu me uni à decoração no fundo do salão e fiquei ouvindo toda a discussão, quieto. Os homens estavam interessados na proposta, mas queriam discutir mais sobre as possíveis consequências à economia das vilas. Notei que Athena-sama parecia entediada. Era pedir demais a uma criança que ficasse interessada em finanças.

Ao final da tarde, o acordo com os chefes foi assinado. Mestre Sage achou que o dia fora puxado, e que Athena-sama merecia um descanso. Eu também estava cansado, mas ainda havia mais três horas até a troca de turnos. Acompanhei a deusa até o templo de Athena e posicionei-me à porta de seus aposentos. Sentei-me num banco. No momento, não havia nenhum soldado ou servo para conversar. Pelo menos foi bom sentir as pernas novamente.

Levantei-me quando Athena-sama saiu do quarto, depois de sua refeição. Os servos vieram junto, impedindo-nos de conversar, mas enfim ela e eu trocamos olhares e sorrisos. Acompanhei sua descida do templo de Athena. Ela era livre para rondar pelas Doze Casas em seu tempo de descanso, contanto que não houvesse um alerta de intrusos e que estivesse acompanhada de um cavaleiro de ouro. Athena-sama dispensou os servos, atravessou o salão do mestre, agora vazio, e pediu passagem para Albafica, que retirou as rosas envenenadas do caminho.

Só então que, sozinhos na escadaria, ouvi sua voz dirigida para mim.

"Obrigada por hoje, Sísifo."

"Pelo quê, senhorita?"

"Por ter ficado o tempo todo comigo hoje, como sempre faz."

"É o meu trabalho, Athena-sama. Não há necessidade de agradecer. Ainda assim, sou grato às suas palavras."

"Posso ficar no templo de Sagitário por um tempo?"

"Mas é lógico."

Ela alcançou o meu templo, e pedi aos servos que providenciassem um descanso digno para Athena-sama. Enquanto eles trabalhavam apressados, notei que o interesse dela era além das Doze Casas. Eu já imaginava o que seria.

"Athena-sama, a segurança do Santuário é bem sólida e não temos tido nenhuma ocorrência. Acredito que não seja problema sairmos por algum tempo da região das Doze Casas."

"Por que está me dizendo isso, Sísifo?"

"Se quiser, podemos ir até o canil."

Notei que seus olhos brilharam por um instante. Mas ela me negou com a cabeça.

"Eu vou ficar aqui, Sísifo. Vamos entrar."

Entramos no templo e sentamos à mesa. Os servos serviram chá e pães, mas ela não devia estar com fome. Fitou-me e sorriu.

"Pode comer, Sísifo, eu estou bem aqui. Descanse um pouco, sim? Coma um pouco, vá se deitar..."

Foi quando eu percebi que ela só não queria descer até o canil porque estava preocupada comigo.

Durante o dia inteiro, eu fora parte da paisagem. Eu não tinha sido diferente de uma parede no recinto, calada e neutra. A maioria das pessoas nem notava a minha presença. Mas Athena-sama, não. Tinha vindo até o meu templo para que eu pudesse descansar. Ela sabia que, em meu templo, eu era mais do que uma peça de decoração do cenário.

Ela era mesmo uma criança adorável. Sorri.

"É minha vez de agradecer, Athena-sama, por se preocupar comigo. Pedirei a Shion que a leve para ver os filhotes amanhã em seu horário de descanso."

"Mas... Acha que o Sage vai concordar?"

"Ele vai. É só dizermos que a senhorita foi verificar a situação de seus próprios domínios. Não se preocupe com isso."

Novamente, percebi o encantamento infantil nela. Talvez ela ficasse um pouco feliz com aquilo. Afinal, vinha cumprindo seu papel como Athena com perfeição.

"Eu irei descansar um pouco, Athena-sama. Pode me interromper a hora que quiser. Os servos ficarão ao seu dispor. Com licença."

Entrei no quarto e deitei na cama. Foi um alívio esticar as pernas cansadas. Eu certamente aproveitaria aquele presente de Athena-sama, depois de ela recusar a chance de ir até o canil para que eu pudesse descansar. Fiquei angustiado: ela era a pessoa que mais devia viver longe da guerra. E mesmo assim, depois de um tempo, seria engolida pelo mundo da carnificina. E eu não poderia ser o escudo dela para sempre.

Inspirei e soltei o ar, devagar. Os outros cavaleiros não gostavam de ser parte do cenário, como se fosse mais um vaso decorando a sala. Eu não. Eu queria ser parte do pano de fundo de Athena-sama para sempre. Provavelmente não poderia ser. A guerra de Hades, essa sim seria feroz... e eu teria de dar a minha vida por ela.

Algum dia, o poder do deus dos mortos invadiria o Santuário, destruiria as portas, as paredes, as cortinas, e tudo aquilo que compusesse a decoração do espaço em torno de Athena-sama.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
